If I Never Knew You
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: Full summary inside.I knew it wasn't going to fit here so that's the first chapter of the story.My first Kia fanfic!Please review!
1. Summary

**OKAY THIS CHAPTER IS JUST THE FULL SUMMARY FOR THE STORY.I KNEW IT WOULD BE TOO LONG TO FIT IN THE BOX,SO I'LL JUST PUT IT DOWN HERE.**

If I Never Knew You

Summary

When you make a wish,a wish you didn't mean,on a shooting star that comes true,your life is bound to 's what Mia did when she and Kevin got in a ,she must fight to reverse her wish and change everything back to the way it was before,but she only has three days or she will stay like this she make it right before time runs out on her?Kia with Jemily fluff.


	2. Chapter 1:The Fight

If I Never Knew You

Chapter 1:The Fight

MPOV

"I can't believe you forgot our aniversery!" I shouted at wasn;t like him to just forget things like this."I'm sorry,baby,I just had alot on my mind here lately,"Kevin calmly said."Oh,so you expect "I'm sorry" to make it all better and okay?"I asked him,"It's not gonna work that way,Kev.""I'll make it up too you,I promise!"Kevin shouted."Oh and that makes up for my shattered heart right now?You know what?I WISH WE NEVER MET!"I yelled and stromed off in the house.

NPOV

Jayden and Emily saw the whole thing go down."I'll go see if she's okay,"Emily pecked Jayden cheek and said goodnight to him before running off into the house."You alright man?"Jayden asked after his girlfriend darted into the house."I don't know,Jayden,I don't know,"Kevin said as he sadly walked back in the followed what they all didn't know is that a shooting star went across the sky right at the exact moment she said that.


	3. Chapter 2:POOF!

If I Never Knew You

Chapter 2:POOF!(No not the fairy poof)

I awoke in a room I've never seen before.I looked around and saw pink wallpaper,white curtains,and fashion skeches everywhere."Was Kevin and the Rangers just a dream?"I asked myself."Nope,"a voice that sounded like Mike replied,"They were real,but once you made that wish of yours,they went away from your you never met Kevin,you never met the others."I turned to look at the voice and found Mike in a solid white tux and a white vest,tie,and shirt."Mi-mi-mi-Mike?"I ask."No,I just took a figure that would make you comfortable,"'Mike' said."Then why couldn't you take Emily's body?"I asked 'Mike'."Cause I don't want to see my own future!" he replied,"But we aren't going to see hers just yet,we need to see Kevin."He then grabbed my hand and said,"POOF!" and we were gone.


	4. Chapter 3:New Life's

If I Never Knew You

Chapter 3:New Life's

We poofed to the olypic swimming arena."Now remember,no one can see or her you,so don't call out to Kevin.,"'Mike' said,"Now let's watch."

Kevin and other swimmers lined up at the edge of the referee blew the whistle and they started to took a strong lead and won the race.

"Wow,"was all I could manage to was an amazing swimmer."Pretty neat huh?"'Mike said,"Well come on we have more to see,who would you like to see next?"It didn't take me long to figure out who'd I'd like to see next."Can I go see Emily?"I asked."Sure."he took my hand again and said,"POOF!"And we were gone.

We arived at a small town house."Just like last time,no one can see or hear watch,"'Mike' said.I turnd and watch Emily surry out of the house and to the mail was wearing the prettiest blue halter dress with crystals at the dress was knee lenght and it flew in the wind..She was wearing black ballet flats and her hair was curled down with a black opened the mailbox."Let's see bill,bill,bill,bill,bill,bill,A LETTER FROM JAYDEN!"She squeled and rushed back inside.I then noticed a yellow ribbion tied to the porch post."Jayden's in they got married as soon as they could when she turned 's been gone ever since they got married,wich was 5 years ago."'Mike' then poofed us into her living room,wich was a victorian started to read Jayden's letter aloud.

_Dear Emily,_

_I miss you so much,and I have good news for you,baby.I'm coming home July 24,wich by the time this letter gets to you,it would be tomorrow.I can't wait to see you again.I miss you so much.I'm so glad to be coming home to you.I love you and I can't wait to see you 'll be getting off the bus at 2 at city hall._

_All my love and heart,_

_Jayden_

"He's coming home!"Emily held the letter close to her chest and wept tears of joy.I sniffled."That was so beautiful!"I cried."I'm flashing us to tomorrow,"'Mike' said and poofed us away.

We were at the city stood right behind Emily.A bus pulled up and opened it's one by one solidiers came out to thier loved it looked like thier were no more of them left,Emily started to walk back to her Jayden ran up behind her and grabbed her by her waist and whispered in her ear,"You thought I wasn't coming back,didn't you?"She turned around in his arms and flung her arms around his neck."I missed you,"She said once she let go."I missed you too,"he said kissing her than carried her to thier car,put her in the passenger side,got in the drivers seat and drove home.

"Okay,we have one stop left to make,"'Mike' then poofed us away.

We poofed into a resturaunt that smelled fishy."Order up!"a cook then Antonio walked trough the door."Boss brother!"I cook yelled to the other chefs ran around the kitchen."Wait,"I said,"Boss brother?""Antonio owns the place and his brothers and sisters work for him,"'Mike' explainded."Oh,"I said,"Can we get out of here,this place reecks!""Not right now,we need to see his wife,"he as he said that a beautiful spanish girl came in."Antonio,you in here?"she called."In the back,Maria!"He poofed to the back of the restuarnt."Hey you,"she said kissing his cheek."Hey baby,"he said kissing her back,only on her lips."Can we talk?"she asked."Sure,"he said and we poofed to his office."So what did you want to talk about,baby,"he took a deep breath and said,"I'm pregnant."Antonio then started to shout random things in spanish."We better go,"'Mike then poofed out of there.

We were back in my room."Do you want to live in this life or go back to your old one?"'Mike asked me."Even though everyone else is happier here,I want to go back.I miss Kevin,"I said."Well in order to do that you'd have to go out with Kevin again,and then everything else will just fall back into place,"'Mike' said,"But,you only have 3 days."And poofed away.


	5. Chapter 4:Day 1:Meeting KevinAgain

If I Never Knew You

Chapter 4:Day 1:Meeting Kevin...Again

I walked out to town to see if I could "accedently" run into I spotted him,I knew I had to run into him...but how?I couldn't just walk up to I bought a soda and grabbed some napkins and I walked with my head down toward him.I then crashed into him,spilling soda down his shirt."I am SO SORRY,about that sir,"I said taking the napkins and drying up the soda from his shirt."It's okay, was a happen,"Kevin said smiling."I know,I'm such a clutz,"I said."It's okay,"He kept saying.I finished cleaning the soda up the best I could."Like I said,I'm sorry about that,"I said."It's we can go out sometime,"Kevin said."Sure,"I said slipping my number in his hand.I smiled and said,"Well,see you around.""I'll call you,"Kevin said,"But can I get your name?""Mia,"I said."_Mia_,"he said in a daze,snapping himself out of it he said,"I'm Kevin.""Well,it was nice to meet you,Kevin,"I said."Nice to meet you too,"he said walking off.I sighed and walked back to my one of 3 was complete.


	6. Chapter 5:Day 1 Again and Day 2

If I Never Knew You

Chapter 5:Day 1 Again:Kevin's Phone Call and Day 2:The Date

About an hour after I got home,Kevin called talked for awhile until he said,"Wanna go out tomorrow night?""Sure,"I replied.I gave him my adress and he said he would be bay at seven 2 of 3 complete,just one more to go and that would be tommorrow.

Day 2

I pulled out my black halter dress that went to the knee with black heels and a white belt with a white pear neacklace and crystal earings.I picked out a black clutch to go with the outfit.I heard a knock at the door strictly at seven.I opened the door and Kevin stood there with a box of chocolate kisses and a boquet of roses."Wow,"he said when I opened the door,"You look stunning.""Thank look handsome yourself,"I said commenting his dark blue jeans and white collored shirt with black dress shoes."Thanks,"he said,"This is for you.""Why thank you.I'll just find a vase for these and we can go,"I said as I went off to the kitchen.I put the flowers in a vase and walked back in to walked out of my aparment and went to a nice dinner and a walk in the we walked back to my aparment he said,"I had a nice time with you tonight,we should go out again sometime.""Yeah we should,"I said.I got on my tiptoes and pecked Kevin on the lips,which he returned with a kiss of passion.I smiled to myself,suddenly the world around me began to change and Kevin disappeared.I had no idea what was goin on,but I knew I was going back to my ranger days.


	7. Chapter 6:Surprises

If I Never Knew You

Chapter 6:Surprises

"I'll make it up to you I promise!"Kevin yelled at a moment of daja vu I said,"You know what,can't we just forget this ever happened?"Kevin gave me a confused look but said,"Of course,baby.I love you."He then hugged me and I hugged him back."I love you too,"I said into his chest."If you two are done fighting out here,the other lovebugs have big news to share,"Mike called from the doorway."Yeah,we're coming,"Kevin called."Alright,but hurry up,Antonio is about to freak to know what's going on,he's already assummed Emily's pregnant or something like that,but they won't say,so please just for the sake of Antonio,HURRY UP!"Mike yelled walking back inside.I chuckled and Kevin then kissed me on the lips and slipped something into my soon as he finished kissing me,I looked into my hand to see what he put there and to my surprise,it was a dimond engament ring."Told you I would make it up to you,"Kevin said in my ear.I smiled and looked at him.I just nodded my head."I'm taking that as a yes,"He said picking me up and spining me stopped and put the ring on my hand."As much as I would like to stay in this moment with you,we better go see what's up with Jayden and Emily,"Kevin said."You're right,"I said grabbing his hand,"We better get in there before Antonio has a stroke."Kevin chuckled as we walked in the dojo hand in hand.

When we reached the meeting room,we found Ji,Antonio,and Mike already walked in an sat down next to Antonio.

Jayden began,"Well,we've got some good news to share,two to be which do you want to hear first,good news A or good news B?"We all pondered for a 's when Antonio said,"Well,might as well go with A,we'll hear them both anyway."We all nodded in agreement."Well,me and Emily are getting married,"Jayden said all congradulated them and then we got to move on to the second good news."Now this one Emily wouldn't tell me earlier,she wanted everyone to know this one at the same time,so I don't know what it is,"Jayden said looking toward Emily,"So,what's the second good news?"Emily drew in a deep breath,"I'm pregnant with twins,"she said looking at Jayden for his had a smile on his a mile turned to Emily as said,"For real?This isn't a joke?""No joke,Jayden,I'm pregnant,"She said to smiled and kissed her all hugged them and congraduated them again for thier twins."Me and Mia have some good news too,don't we,Mi?"Kevin asked me.I nodded."We're also getting married,"I congradulated us both and we had a mini party in all went to bed exausted.I fell asleep in Kevin's arms while Emily fell asleep in Jayden's.I was glad to be where I belonged and that was with Kevin.


End file.
